More Than Meets the Eye
by Mourir
Summary: RE-WRITING!


More Than Meets the Eye

Back to Japan

From: PinkRose@yahoo.com

To: MetalGaruru@hotmail.com

Subject: Can you keep a secret?

Date: Wed, 3 Jul 2003 7:50:33

Matt,

Hey, what¡¯s up? Okay, I got some GREAT news for you! But you have to promise NOT TO TELL ANYONE!!! Why tell YOU, you ask? Well since I don't know you as well as the others, you're least likely to get all excited and 'accidentally' blurt it out. So, after pleading and begging with my parents, they FINLLY said that I could go and live with my aunt who lives somewhere in Tokyo. They seemed kind of happy; I don't EVEN want to know what they're going to do when I'm gone. I'll be at the Tokyo airport around 11:00 on July 27th. Can you pick me up? My aunt can¡¯t since she has work¡¦or something. Please! I mean if it¡¯s not too much trouble, I could always walk.

Love,

~*Mimi*~

He looked to the clock on the bottom right hand side of the screen. It read 8:34 AM.

'Oh great.' he thought as he got up to get dressed. 'I only have about 3 hours. Why didn't I check my mail earlier?'

He rushed down the hall and made a quick breakfast for his dad.

"Dad!" he shouted, "I'm going to take the car alright?"

He heard a groan of approval and took the keys from the table.

"Bye Dad! See you in a bit!" He ran out the door and jammed the keys in the ignition.

'Damn.' He cursed at himself, 'I hope she's still there when I get there.'

He slammed on the pedals and speeded toward his destination

~*~*~*~*

She stepped out of the stuffy building and waited by the entrance doors.

'I wonder if is he¡¯s coming.' she thought to herself, 'He didn't reply back to my email.'

She leaned against the wall and stood patiently.

__

If he doesn`t get here by Twelve o`clock then I`m leaving.

It was about 3 minutes before twelve when a black Mercedes screeched to a halt. A dirty blonde wearing sunglasses stepped out and looked around.

*Where is she? Did she leave already?* Mimi heard the boy say anxiously.

*Excuse me,* she said, trying to get his attention, *But who is it that you¡¯re looking for? Maybe I`ve seen her around since I`ve been here for a while.*

He turned to find the source of the voice to see a brunette looking at him questionably. *Oh, well, she looks---like---you---* The blonde took off his sunglasses and stared at her hard. *Mimi?*

*Huh?* Mimi inquired, confused. *How did you know my name?*

He smirked, *So it _is_ you. It`s me, Matt and I`ve come to pick you up me lady.*

*How come you didn¡¯t reply to my email?* she asked as she tossed her 2 bags of luggage into the trunk of the car.

He got into the driver`s seat. *I didn`t check my mail until this morning.*

*Oh. Well, thanks for picking me up. I appreciate it.* she gushed (I have no idea what gushed means---I just couldn`t find the right word x.x)

*No problem, Mimi, glad to be of help. So do you want to drop off your luggage then go see Sora? I was going to go see her anyways.* Matt suggested.

*Oh sure!* she exclaimed, happy to finally see the red-head once more, *But why were you going to go there?*

She could see a small tint of red on his cheeks. *Well, because---we`re sort of---going out.*

*Aw, how sweet! But if it¡¯s a date then I don¡¯t want to interrupt.¡±

*Are you kidding? You`re probably the best present I`ll ever bring her!¡± he smiled.

*Eh---* she replied while sweat dropping. *Well don`t I feel special.*

~*~*~*~*

Sora`s Pov

I brushed my hair while I waited for Matt. We had been going out since last December and were happy together.

I glanced towards the clock, the read numbers flashed _3:27._

Where is he? I thought anxiously, _He`s 30 minutes late._

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I jogged to go answer it.

When I looked through the peephole and saw Matt, I flung the door open and greeted him.

*Matt, what took you so long?* I asked him.

*Before you get mad at me, I have a surprise for you.* he replied with a smirk.

He moved to the side and a petite figure stood in his place. It took me a while to recognize the person in front of me.

¡°Mimi?¡± I murmured in shock. *What are you doing here?*

*I`m here to sell girl scout cookies, want some?* she responded sarcastically.

*Its not that I¡¯m not glad to see you, it¡¯s just that I thought you were in America.*

She let out a groan of annoyance and said, ¡°I¡¯m not going to be living there my whole entire life you know.*

We stood in silence for a while until Matt said, *So¡¦can we go in or not?*

I shook out of my thoughts and stood aside, allowing them to come in.

*Um, I`d love to see you two make out and all but I`m going to see the others okay?* Mimi announced, turning the other way.

Matt and I blushed while Mimi shut the door behind her.

~*~*~*~*

Tai¡¯s Pov

Me and Kari sat at opposite sides of the room, rolling the ball between us.

*Are you bored yet?* I asked her, receiving a nod. *Why don¡¯t you go with TK and the others?*

She leaned against the wall and sighed. *We wouldn`t know what to do. We went to the mall so many times that I think the workers know our names and the arcade is always so full of kids.*

*Why don¡¯t you go ice skating?*

*Too many people, same with the skating rink and amusement park.* she replied simply.

*Well, how about-* I was cut short by the doorbell.

I sluggishly got up and walked to the door. I opened the door only to see a caramel haired girl that tugged at the corners of my memory.

*Do I¡¦know you?* I asked slowly.

She giggled before responding. *Yes, Tai, you do. It`s me, Mimi.*

I smiled. *Hey Mimi. What are you doing back in Japan?*

*EH?* a voice exclaimed from somewhere inside the apartment, *MIMI?*

Loud footsteps were heard and Kari was seen, looking amazed that her fellow Digidestined was here at the door.

Mimi blinked a few times and said, *Uh, hey?*

Kari gaped at her for a few more minutes before running to the phone and was probably calling every Digidestined.

Both Mimi and I sweat dropped, I guess Kari was more bored than I thought she was.

*Okay---so Mimi, want to go do something before my sister starts going crazy?* I questioned, deeply disturbed at what just happened.

*Sure, so where should we go?*

*Somewhere away from here.* I answered, stepping out of the apartment.

We quickly walked to the nearest store and hung out for a while. It was then that I found out that there was much more to Mimi than I thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I do not own Digimon and probably never will. Sorry I made Hika a lil crazy ^.^ This is a either a Mimato or Michi¡¦


End file.
